


So Cold

by starlitwood



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwood/pseuds/starlitwood
Summary: Rayla is not herself...yep..
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic if somethings wrong ill try to fix it hope you in joy.

Rayla walked down and around the mountain top as the sky turned a dark shade of blue. “Everything is safe. “she muttered to herself as she looked out at the bright full moon.she was apart of the Dragon guard even though the queen,Zudeia have been awake for a year now she still wanted there to be a dragon guard to keep Zym safe  
Rayla ran lightly back down the mountain until she saw the small hallway that led to her and Callums room,slowing to a stop by the door and open it carefully. It creaked slightly as she pushed it ajar.  
Her glanst around the big room and saw Callum sitting in the corner of the room next to his bed with his blanks wrapped around him. His drawing book in his hand with a consed look on his face as he ran the pencil on the page.  
“Hey whatcha drawing’?”Rayla asked,as she walked into the manly empty room and sat next to him.  
“Oh!”he said slamming his book close and looking at her.”hi…everything good?”  
“Ya everythin’ is good.”  
“Good we should probably get some sleep.”  
“Callum,what were you drawing?”she questioned as she got up to go to her bed.  
“Do you even care?”he asked nrvely.  
“Oh,moonlight. Of course I do,callum.”  
He looked into her eyes then looked away “you...i was drawing you.”  
She hugged him and kissed him one the head. “You don't have to hide it,your art is beautiful.”  
“Thanks,Rayla.”  
Rayla let go of him and when across the room over to her bed that was covered with blue and green blankets and lay down.”good night?”  
The light of the fire whisked away as callum blow it out,the light of the moon leaked from the window into the small room as she looked over at callum.  
“Good night,ray.”he murmured,as he curled up in his blankets for warmth.  
“Good night.” she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. “Love ya”

Rayla woke with a start,sitting straight up in her bed and looked across the room at callum who was getting ready to do a lap around the mountain,the sun was not up yet but getting there.  
“Ray, it's fine,nothing bad is going to happen when you sleep.” callum said as he walked over to her.  
“I'm just a light sleeper that's all”rayla said as she rubbed her eyes.  
“Oh,come on…. Tell me”  
“I just want to make sure you are ok,ok?”she said.  
“Ok ,Ray..”callum ran his fingers through her hair.”I have always been fine before,you can go back to sleep..”  
“Ugg fine .Come back as soon as ya can?”rayla said as she lay back in bed.  
“Of course.”callum paused.” Love you.”  
“Love you too.”she said as he jumped out the window,and fell asleep.

Callum flu around the spire,and as always no signs of Clauda we need to find her… His taught as the sun rises higher in the sky. It was midday by the time he finished training with Ibis and got back to his and Rays room.<  
“Ray!”he called as he landed and scanned the room for her.  
No one.  
Sighing Callum when to her favorite place, the Queen's chamber to play with Zym and talk to Zudeia about who knows what,as he left the Dragon Guard bedrooms and started to go the the Queen a small sound made him freeze.  
The sound of her blades.  
“Rayla? What's wrong?”he asked as he turned to see her,but Rayla did NOT look like Rayla something was wrong there was no purple eyes looking at him but black,with a smile that looks malicious.”R-Rayla…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, im a very slow writer and my life is crazy....so ya im trying my best. sorry this took so long,and that its so short.

Rayla's dark smile widened as she stepped closer to him.  
“R-Ray? What is wrong?” Callum said hope she would say something, say this was a joke. But then why were her eyes like that? She looked like a cold blooded killer,like she wasn't there. Something was wrong.  
“Move human, NOW! Or else…” she said,in a voice that sounded empty and stepped closer to him blades at the ready. Well, she said SOMETHING, but…  
“You're not rayla!” he cried,she looked like her but everything else was not her..maybe it was an ieloshin?  
She suddenly lunged at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumping into the air she tried to bring her swords down on him. Quickly callum jumped away. Somethings wrong WHAT'S HAPPENING???? He fought Rayla before as practice but this, this wasn’t practice . SHE TRYING TO KILL ME!!! Callum thought as his girlfriend swung around and niked his side when he tried to move.  
Rayla was fast. Too fast. A sharp pain came from its leg making him fall on his knees,snapping him out of his thoughts.  
She smiled crookedly at him, then walked past him to the Queen's chamber.  
Why did Ray even need to fight me? Doesn't matter! I need to stop her!  
“I'm sorry '' Callum whispered as he quickly did one of the new spells that he had learned.”ASPIRO FRIGIS!!”  
The ice wrapped around Raylas legs,trapping her. She amedly started trying to break the ice. Staring daggers at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short ... that and i did this like three mouths ago..

**Author's Note:**

> hi, constructive criticism is welcome hope you have good day/night.


End file.
